


Right Next to Me

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should write one post breakup of ziam where Zayn is heartbroken and is watching fan made ziam videos and is crying and calls Liam to ask if it's possible they can work things out."</p>
<p>It kind of fills it but it is a half breakup and the rest is a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Next to Me

Zayn sat down on the couch and set his tea down on the table. He was in some weird funk (not uptown) that hadn’t shaken him ever since he had broken up with Liam a few weeks ago. 

They had broken up because of built up stress from both sides and anger that just followed them and came out anytime they had one different opinion on something that could easily be talked through. But due to both of their prides’ they weren’t going to admit they were wrong or were sorry.

And it just boiled over one day and they fight had gotten out of hand and Zayn broke up with Liam and stormed out. It didn’t help that Liam hadn’t even chased after him and hadn’t called or texted him since. And since they were on break and tour wouldn’t start for another two months so neither of them would have to see the other for a while.

Zayn grabbed his laptop and open up twitter. He didn’t plan on tweeting anything but would see what was going on in the world. He saw Liam had gone and spent the day with Sophia and were loving it up everywhere. Sophia was Liam’s beard and Liam was a great actor, better than Louis.

Not that he would admit that to Louis because god forbid Louis go into a rant about how he had been cast as Danny in Grease. And no one wanted to hear him go on and on about that. He didn’t even look like he was in love with Eleanor so he’s isn’t all that great.

When he grew tired of his twitter feed he decided to search up the hashtags and see what was going on. He decided he wanted to torture himself and typed in #Ziam and went through the hashtag. 

He saw a tweet saying “Ziam is fake, stop bothering them” and he chuckled about how wrong they were. But then he remembered that they are right in a way. He sighed and continued scrolling until he got to a tweet with a link.

“OMGGGGGG This video is full of feels adjivnldjhkijcbjkdh #Ziam #TheFeels” was all the tweet said. 

Zayn decided to watch the video to see what it was all about.

The video started with their song 18 playing the background and showed X-Factor footage of Zayn and Liam. It showed clips and photos of them growing up in the band and edits made by fans showing them making out; and some gifs of some look-a-likes doing some inappropriate stuff. (You know the ones.)

As the video went on Zayn laughed and chuckled at all the cute moments between them. As it got to about half-way through he noticed moments where Liam would be giving Zayn fond looks and he wasn’t paying attention or didn’t notice Liam. 

Zayn started crying when he watched film parts from their last tour and saw all the fond looks and happy moment with Liam. He also noticed at the end how these moments seemed very few and surprising and he knew this was when it all started. This was also when Liam learned how to act and the photos of Sophiam really grew lovey-dovey.

Zayn was now full on crying when the ending of the video showed a photo of when they were in X-Factor and then it transformed into a recent photo of them in the same position.

Zayn set his laptop next to his cold, undrunken tea and sat back on the couch. Tears were racing down his face and he felt cold. There was no one there to cuddle him and tell him everything would be alright. And he couldn’t call someone because it just isn’t in his nature and he didn’t feel comfortable calling someone for help. He wasn’t like Harry who felt comfy enough to call for Louis or someone to help him when he was sad, Zayn just wasn’t him.

After minutes of wallowing in the self-pity that was himself, he realized there was only one who always knew when he needed a hug. When he needed someone to just hold him close and not let him go until he was actually and truly fine, not just ‘I’m fine.’ And only one who could make him feel like he was invincible, not destructible. And that person was Liam.

The same Liam he wasn’t talking to. The same person he lost after tension became too great and he didn’t even know how to talk it out to begin with; if he would ever be comfy enough to share his feelings 100%.

Zayn grabbed his phone from where it was charging. His tears made it a little difficult to see but he made his way to his contacts and found Liam’s number. He sat there, sniffling, deciding whether or not to click his contact and allow the phone to ring.

After a few minutes his heart won and he click Liam’s contact and brought his phone up to his ear. It rang for a few second until he heard Liam’s tired voice come over the phone.

“What’s wrong Zayn? Why are you calling?” Liam asked, a hint of terror seeping into his slightly awake voice.

“I miss you. I just-I just.” Zayn began but after a few seconds of realizing he was actually speaking to Liam he burst into sobs again.

“Zayn, baby breath. I can be at your house in 10 minutes, so please just stop crying.” Liam said.

Zayn heard rushing from Liam’s end and realized Liam was actually getting out of his bed and racing to Zayn’s house.

Zayn felt happy for those few seconds of knowing Liam was on his way over but it crashed down that he was only coming as a friend. He and Zayn were broken up and Liam had no reason to really hug Zayn, just pat his back and say he’ll be happy with someone else.

Zayn felt an even darker cloud race over him and the sobs double in time and pain and they went through his whole body and he closed in on himself. He curled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He tried to make himself as small as possible and tried to silence his sobs so Liam wouldn’t find him and he could have the peace of the possibility Liam would still want him.

Liam got to Zayn’s house and used the spare key he had and open the door. He saw Zayn’s once clean foyer was now littered with scrunched up paper form his sketch pads and all the objects from their travels were in disarray.

Liam walked towards the living room and heard quiet sobs emitting from Zayn’s hideaway. This was the only room where no one was allowed to go in, not even Liam.

Liam decided to forget this rule and opened the door to the room. He saw a tiny ball was curled up on the sofa in the room and realized the noises were coming from said ball. 

He walked around to the front of the couch and saw it was Zayn that was curled up in a ball. He slowly walked to the couch and sat down on it. He wrapped an arm around Zayn and pulled himself to Zayn’s sides.

Zayn felt an arm wrap an arm around him and a body attached itself to his. He smelt Liam’s familiar scent and felt the weird funk drift away.  
The sat there for a few minutes, Liam comforting Zayn while the latter tried to stop crying. After a few minutes Zayn finally got a handle of his sobs and Liam decided he could finally get a few words out of Zayn.

“Why are you so worked up, babe?” Liam asked as he started to calmly rub Zayn’s back.

“I missed you and we aren’t together anymore and I don’t like it.” Zayn said starring at his hands that were still wrapped around his legs. 

“Who said we weren’t together?” Liam asked.

When Zayn didn’t respond he reached over and lifted Zayn’s head by his chin.

“Who said we weren’t together. We may have been fighting but we aren’t broken up. I just been giving us both space to calm down and think.” Liam said then he let go of Zayn’s chin. “Did you think we were broken up all this time?”

“How was I supposed to know when you never told me?!” Zayn burst out saying.

“I’m sorry I made you think that and sorry for not telling you. For now on we have to talk about what is going on, and even if you’re not comfortable I have to know. We need to find a way to talk.” Liam said standing up.

He reached out a hand and Zayn looked at him questionably.

“Take my hand and we’re going to bed because we have to talk tomorrow because neither of us are in the right mind to talk now.” Liam said with his hand still reached out.

Zayn took his hand and they both went to his room. 

“Good-night Zaynie.” Liam said as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“Good-night jan.” Zayn said as he leaned back into Liam’s chest as they both fell asleep with their love right where they should be, right next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enough for the prompt creator.


End file.
